Episode 3835 (3rd September 2004)
Plot Flattered by Sadie’s suggestion that he's a man who likes to live dangerously, Robert decides to help her to steal her car. Unfortunately Callum spots him taking the car from Home Farm. When Jimmy arrives back at Home Farm, the police have arrived and he tells the car has a satellite tracking system. Robert is soon tracked down and thinking on his feet tells them that he was working on the car for Sadie. Fortunately for Robert, Sadie verifies his story but Jimmy smells a rat. Katie is not happy either when she sees Sadie dropping Robert off in the village. While the factory lurches from one crisis to another, Steph is unusually detached from the chaos that surrounds her. Later in The Woolpack, she finds Alan enjoying a drink and celebrating with Zak, who borrowed money from him to put on a horse that came in. Alan is not amused when Steph interrupts their revelry. Not wanting to spend time with his daughter, Alan decides he's had enough and leaves. Steph follows him from the pub and insists that he shares his problems with her. After one lecture too many from his father and upset and angry with Tom for bringing up Paul’s death when he was having a go at him about the previous day's events at Pear Tree Cottage, Carl decides enough is enough and tells Tom that he won’t be working for the family business anymore. Carl heads for The Woolpack to drown his sorrows. Realising there's something that Carl needs to get off his chest, Chas asks Carl to tell her what the matter is. Debbie bristles when Ethan tries to talk to her. A hung-over Dawn lets Bob take care of T.J. for the day, but his loud music and cleaning keeps her away from the house when she wants to take a nap. Cast Regular cast *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Carl King - Tom Lister *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell Guest cast *PC Calburn - Danny Lawrence *PC Linda Johnson - Julie Riley Locations *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Home Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Holdgate Farm - King & Sons office *The Woolpack - Lobby, beer garden and public bar *Hotten Road *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Unknown road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,919,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes